


Whispered Confessions

by Archangel_dare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 23:08:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12804393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: Their bodies moved together as if they had been partners for millennia, knowing every twist, every turn, every detail. Thor could lose himself in her so easily, so completely; he could let the pleasure take over and let the outside world fade away. But when they were done, he was left with words he could never say to her when she was awake; he could only whisper them in the night and hope for the day he could say them to her conscious mind.





	Whispered Confessions

He gripped her thigh tightly, fingers digging into the toned muscle wrapped around his waist. Her thighs clenched him, constricting him like a vice grip of pleasure, pulling him in deeper to her waiting heat. He moaned, loving every moment of being under her control, under her spell of wicked, burning desire. She smirked, and expertly tossed her weight to the side to coax him beneath her. Thor’s back slammed onto the mattress, and she pinned him down by his wrists.

“Come on, Lord of Thunder; is that all you got?” Valkyrie smiled down at him, her hair falling over her shoulders in delicious waves, glimmering multiple shades from caramel to chocolate in the bedroom light.

“How many times must I tell you that I am a god?” He chuckled, slightly exasperated. Every mention of his title was a teasing jest to her. His position never had impressed her.

“All I’m hearing is talk, little lord. Is this the best the God of Thunder can do?” She smiled wider, that charming, tempting smile that drove him insane. Thor surged up in the bed, pulling her close to him. Valkyrie’s powerful thighs tightened at his hips as she bent her knees back.

“You want to feel the wrath of a god?” He bit her lip and dragged it into his mouth to suckle on.

“I’ve been asking for it all night, haven’t I?” She rolled her hips in a figure 8, tightening her muscles to draw him in.

“Oh, I’ll show you, beautiful.” He thrust deeper inside her, at the same time pulling her hips down to meet his. Valkyrie tossed her head back, loving the full feeling of him. Her hair fell in delicate waves down her back, rippling with every lift of her hips. Thor grabbed her slight hips and pulled her up, only to slam her back down on his waiting cock. She rode him expertly, enveloping him as he brought her low, trembling around him as he lifted her for another thrust. He could feel every flutter of her womanly muscles, every ounce of pressure. He growled and watched her ride him with such abandon, such freedom, and committed the sight of her to memory. 

She was a magnificent lover, the likes of which he had never known. With Sif, he had been a fumbling boy, just learning how to touch a woman and praying he wouldn’t release too early and embarrass himself. With Jane, he had been more experienced in the ways of love making, but he had been inexperienced with one so fragile; he had been afraid to hurt her, always keeping himself under control when he made love to her. A few others came to mind that he had been with, but none matched Valkyrie’s relentless passion or her light-hearted spirit. She seemed almost a different woman than when he’d first met her. Then it seemed as if her smirk was always tipped with some barb or biting comment, but in the privacy of his chambers, in the dark where he was only man and she was only woman, she came alive. Her laughter was infectious and her true smile lit the darkness better than any artificial light could manage; the sun would even have a challenge besting her. She was incredible, and every instinct of his being told him to claim her, to make her surrender to him, if only for a night at a time.

“Stop thinking, and fuck me like a god.” She growled playfully, and he nodded.

“Apologies, my love.” He kissed her before she could give her trademark sneer. She had hated the nickname since their first night together. He smiled and resumed focusing all his attention on pleasing her. Thor bent his legs, giving her an easier position to move from. He used his newfound purchase to piston his hips inside her, leaning back on the headboard to give him more support. Valkyrie bit off cry after cry, curling her toes at the overwhelming sensation. She grabbed one of Thor’s hands from her waist and placed it on her bountiful breast, coaxing him to squeeze it between his massive fingers. Thor rolled her pebbled nipple between his thumb and forefinger, marveling at the soft, but firm skin. He latched onto her, rolling her nipple gently over his teeth and suckling her like a newborn babe.

Valkyrie screamed, pulling his head more towards her chest, almost begging him to take more of her into his mouth, but Thor focused only on her darker tipped skin. He massaged her breast with his and ran his lips over her, sucking her nipple into his hot mouth, dancing his tongue over it, then releasing it to pucker under the cooler air of his room. She moaned and rode him harder, squeezing his knees with her hands to help her keep balance as their tempo increased. Thor switched his attention to her other breast, giving it the same loving treatment as he had its twin. After coaxing both nipples to stand firm for him, he sank back onto the bed in order to grasp her breasts tight and use the mattress to help propel his thrusts. Valkyrie threw her head back, arching her back and pushing her breasts further into his hands. Sweat glistened down her body and his, giving them more lubrication to slide against each other.

“Thor, touch me!” She moaned, desperate to relieve the pleasure building inside of her. Thor released her breasts and trailed his hands down her body to wrap one arm around her and press his thumb into her lower belly, feeling where his head pushed deep into her body.

“You know what I meant!” She screamed, more frustrated.

“I know exactly what you meant, but you aren’t going to get it yet, not until I’ve had my fill of you for the night.” Thor smiled as she glared at him. She was about to say something but he kissed her lips, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He wrapped his tongue around hers, mimicking the motions he had performed on her nipples minutes earlier. She moaned into his mouth, and he swallowed her pleasure eagerly. He lifted her off of him and laid her on her stomach beside him. She tried to rise, but he pressed a hand down on her lower back.

“Stay there. I have another desire for you.” He kissed her shoulder. Thor reached over the bed down to a few of the many pillows that had been discarded to the floor in their eager desire to have one another. He fluffed the pillows into the ideal shape then slid them under her hips to support her. The pillows forced her back to curve in a perfect “S” shape, pushing her dripping cunt in the air towards him like an offering, his favorite kind of offering. Thor moved behind her, sliding his hand gently up the back of her thigh, over her full ass, and down the other thigh, loving how he could see her nether lips quiver for him. He traced his nail up her lips and watched as her muscles tried to clench him in, but he gave her nothing to hold on to.

“Thor!” She huffed as he traced his path a few more times. He chuckled darkly, and Valkyrie’s cunt clenched at the sound. How was it possible for him to turn her insides to jelly just from a laugh? She didn’t know, but she would go stir crazy if he didn’t insert himself back into her. Thor laid down on his stomach, resting on his forearms and pulling her hips back to him. He took a deep breath, smelling her womanly musk, and his mouth watered as the tempting scent. Had it only been an hour since he last tasted her?

He took a long, languid stroke from her clit to the end of her lips, refusing to slip his tongue far between the seal. He took another lip, and felt her thighs tremble beneath his hands. Another lick, and she groaned; he couldn’t tell if it was out of frustration or pleasure. He took another lick, but this time circled his tongue around her clit and sucked it gently in his mouth, rolling the nub between his lips.

“Thor.” She gasped. He pulled away and smirked.

“Did you want something, love?” He looked at her innocently.

“I am going to hurt you.” She glared back at him. He lifted up, and she almost whimpered at the loss of his warm breath on her.

“I don’t think that’s really what you want.” She glared harder at him, but he just continued to blink at her with his wide blue eye. Then he started trailing his finger tip around her, and she was lost.

“Please.”

“Please, what?” He grinned, knowing that she hated begging, but she loved how he made her feel.

Please—” She groaned when his pushed his thumb a little firmer into her clit, causing a delicious thrill of pleasure to run up her spine. Her thighs were almost shaking with the effort of holding her back arched.

“I’m afraid I didn’t fully catch that. What was it you wanted, my sweet servant?” He ran his hand up and down the back of her thigh. Valkyrie growled out in frustration and wiggled her hips at him, trying to get him to go back to his actions without having to ask him.

“You know what I want, Thor!” She screamed, but it came out more a beautiful wail.

“Of course, I know what you want. I just like hearing how much you need it from me.”

“Keep this up, and I will find a willing male somewhere out in that crowd of Asgardians.” Her threat was empty, and they both knew it. Unfortunately, he called her bluff.

“And who would you find?” He placed his hand at her head and leaned over her, running his thick length through her silk lips. Thor pressed his chest gently to her back, letting his muscles push down on her just enough for her to feel it. By the gods, she loved it when his weight rested on her. She lifted her head just enough to expose her neck to him, and he bit down on the junction of her neck and collarbone. Valkyrie moaned as he sucked the tender skin where he bit her, coaxing a mark to show on her skin. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her more firmly into him, grinding against her as his hot breath tickled over his wet mark. 

“Who would pleasure you more than I do? Who would challenge you the way you like? Who would make you feel the way I do?” Thor ground into her with every question. Each time she wanted to moan as he pressed harder and harder into her clit.

“I don’t know, which is why I would begin finding them now.” She grunted as he bit her again then suckled the bruise forming; he liked to leave evidence of their coupling on her skin. As barbaric as it might sound, she liked that he staked a claim on her, not that she would ever be his, but something about his possessive side made her mouth water and her inner thighs clench.

“Who would dare challenge me for you?”

“A little cocky aren’t you?” She realized her mistake immediately when Thor smirked and slid his cock up and down between her lips.

“Not cocky, they just know of our involvement. They know we are entangled in each other. They know you retire to my bed nearly every night. They know my name rolls from you lips, just as they know your name is shouted from mine. And they know I would fight anyone of them who desires to have you.” Thor growled in her ear. Truly his declaration should worry her; maybe it would when she wasn’t so drunk on the heady scent of their love making. But for now, she just wanted him to stop talking and put his mouth back between her legs.

“Enough talking, put your mouth back where it belongs, your majesty, before I check your little theory.” She growled and pushed back against him. Thor chuckled but released her. Immediately, she missed his body heat and weight.

“I’m detecting sarcasm, but I’ll take that as you asking nicely.” Thor settled back into his previous position and spread her cheeks and lips wide. Little threads of dew ran between her lips, and he couldn’t resist lapping at her. Valkyrie arched her back, moaning her pleasure into the night. Thor slid his tongue up one side of her lips and down the other, tracing every nerve until he heard her panting and felt her pushing back against him.

“Thor please.” She groaned and her hand pushed his head into her. Satisfied with her lustful state, Thor dug into her. His tongue slipped into her quivering hole, dragging out her sweet essence and filling his mouth with her. His taste buds lit up with the familiar scent and taste of her and he began to eat his fill. His tongue dance around inside her; his nose was pressed fully against her sweet snatch, inhaling her scent into his lungs. He worked his lips over her, sucking her clit as if it was his last meal. He formed his lips over her entire cunt and sucked, creating a vacuum tight seal of pressure that had her clenching repeatedly.

Valkyrie could not stop the succession of moans tumbling off her lips. She pressed back into him, loving his enthusiasm and the thorough way he devoured her. She tried her best to fight the clenching of her inner muscles, knowing that he would stop if he could tell she was close to orgasming; he loved to be inside her when her body ceased in pleasure. She could feel the pressure building, praying he would continue licking her clit until she came. She felt the immediate clenching, telling her that her body was going to release. She could almost count down to it, almost there. She tightened her muscles around his tongue, moaning louder and panting harder, but Thor pulled back. She screamed in frustration. He was so infuriating! She both hated and loved how he could bring her so close to the edge, then pull her back and refuse to let her finish. She wailed her frustration, not caring who heard her. Not like she cared to begin with, but now she really didn’t care who heard their king pleasuring her.

“Patience, my love. You’ll have your pleasure soon.” Thor massaged her calf, listening to her panting evening out. He wouldn’t touch her again until he was sure she wouldn’t climax immediately. Valkyrie’s skin was covered in sweat, and her back began to ache from gripping her muscles so tightly and for so long. After a few minutes, she felt Thor shifting behind her. If he planned to take her like this, she would never last. This position let him surge too deep, and left her feeling too much.

Thor removed the pillows from under her but wrapped his arm where the pillows were. He rubbed his thick cock up and down her slit, careful not to brush against her sensitive clit, less it send her barreling over the edge too soon. Once her was slicked up again, he pushed the head of his cock into her and paused. He groaned as her cunt clutched him gently, gripping and releasing him in a delicious rhythm to coax him deeper. He had no clue if she did it on purpose or if it was her natural body calling to him. Either way, the first slide stretching into her, feeling them connect, was always his favorite part. How could the pleasure get any better than her?

Thor shook his head to clear it; if he didn’t stay focused, he would release into her on his first thrust like an untrained youth. He began his descent slowly, feeling her spread for him inch by inch. She released a long, sensuous groan as he filled her, making his ball tighten and draw up. Her voice was enough to make him lose his mind. He filled her all the way to the hilt, grinding his hips into her and letting his sac tap lightly on her clit. Valkyrie moaned and he rested his head on her shoulder, needing to gather himself. He shifter them so that she laid flat on her stomach and he pressed his hand into her lower abdomen, forcing sparks of overwhelming pleasure down her spine and into her curling toes. He wrapped his arm around her chest and pushed his full weight into her. She would never admit it, but this was her favorite way he took her: their bodies pressed flush against each other, him panting in her ear, his cock pressing deeper into her, his lips kissing up and down her neck. All of it was sensory detail beyond what she could stand.

Thor lifted his hips slowly, letting his cock drag against every inch of her surface. Then he pressed down on her stomach as he pushed into her, feeling the head of his cock pressing against her vaginal walls and towards that tender spot that drove her wild each thrust he gave her. Valkyrie arched her back, pushing her ass further into him, and waited for him to give her more. Thor pulled back and thrusted into her faster, ripping a moan from her lips.

“You okay?” He asked, always hesitant of giving her his full strength. She wondered if none of his other women had ever taken all the God of Thunder could give. She nodded, to unsure of her voice to give him a verbal answer. Thor kissed the back of her neck and proceeded to thrust into her. He thrusted deep, pushing up to hit the sensitive bundle of nerves with in her. Valkyrie could barely move, only move her hips back and forth with him, taking all he had to give. She threw her hand out and grabbed the headboard, nearly crushing it as she squeezed for some kind of purchase to help her withstand Thor’s on slot of pleasure. Thor unwrapped the arm around her chest and linked his fingers though her outstretched hand, holding her as he continued to fuck into her. He could feel the pressure in his spine growing; he was getting close. He kissed the spot between her shoulder blades and lifted up to pull her onto her hands and knees. Valkyrie went willingly, grasping the sheets to anchor her. Thor grabbed her hips and slammed her back and forth on him, thrusting deep. He smacked her ass, drawing a sharp moan from her. 

Moans, groans, and the sound of wet skin slapping skin filled the room. The sounds, the scents, the sweet cacophony of sex fueled them, persuading them to give their all to each other, as if they needed much encouragement to begin with. They moved together in a primal dance; their hips moved against each other as if they had been together for millennia, sparring, fucking, seeking pleasure in each other. He knew her body well, both from all the training they had been doing on the ship and from the countless nights they spent together chasing their release. She pushed him on, demanding everything from him, giving no quarter, and he gladly gave her everything he had. He refused to let her pull away from him, always right by her side when the memories of her past became too real. They danced with each other like well-worn partners; his hand was as accustomed to her hip as it had been to Mjolnir’s handle, and her thighs invited him as if he were the Pegasus she had rode into battle for ages. 

Thor slid his hand into her hair and grasp the silky strands, pulling her head back to see her eyes clasped shut and her mouth open with pleasure. He released her, then pulled out of her and guided her to her back. Valkyrie spread her tempting legs, and he slid back home. He gripped her thighs tightly and thrusted back into her, speeding to a bruising tempo, but she kept up with him thrust for thrust. Thor thought his heart would beat out of his chest as the continued to race towards their orgasm. He could feel it building in her, could feel the telltale clenching of her cunt beginning to spasm uncontrollably. She was going to push him over the edge; she was going to rip his own orgasm from him.

“Thor!” Valkyrie moaned his name over and over, and he bent down to kiss her fiercely. He slid one hand to her clit and summoned a gently spark of lightning to his fingertips. “Yes!” She screamed and he let the pent-up energy zip through her, literally sparking her orgasm. Valkyrie’s cunt clamped down around him tight and milked him. She screamed his name at the top of her lungs and rode his cock through her orgasm. Seeing her relinquish control to her pleasure was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Thor closed his eyes and shouted her name, pulling her down on him so there was no space between them and released his hot seed into her. Valkyrie cried out and her body shook against him, milking him thoroughly. He gave her all he had to give, sparing nothing. He gripped her thigh as spasm after spasm overtook him, shooting more and more of his seed into her body for safe keeping. 

Thor’s heart beat so heavily, thundering against his chest as his muscles contracted, showing off his toned physique. He moaned with the last few thrusts as instinct told him to bury himself in her one more time. He fell onto her, feeling her widen her thighs to accommodate his wide hips. He brushed her sweat soaked hair out of her face, then ran his hands down her cheek and throat and over her chest. He kissed her deeply, pouring the last of his strength into her, then rolled over to go to the bathroom. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself down, then came and cleaned up her inner thigh. He tossed the rag to a pile of their discarded clothes, then went to the in-suite bar and poured himself a drink. He took a sip then took a deep breath and turned back to her. Whatever strength still in his body faded immediately as he took her in. She was breathtaking with her hair curling over one shoulder and the rest cascading down her back. Her skin glistened in light; her lips were rosy and swollen from their hurried kisses, and he could see his mark proudly displayed on her shoulder. By Asgard she was magnificent.

“You definitely impressed your majesty.” Her voice stirred his cock immediately. It was husky and rough from screaming, and it was the best sound he had ever heard.

“Glad to be of service, my lady.” He smiled at her. She untangled herself from the silken sheets and walked over to him, naked and unabashed. He shifted slightly to cover his growing lust for her, as if she wasn’t already familiar with his desire. She saddled up to him and took his glass, holding his eye as she drank. He swallowed, watching her throat work the liquid down. She set the glass down on the table then turned and walked back to the bed, her hips swaying in a brazen manner that had called many a man and woman to her bed, and Thor was no different. He strode up to the bed and laid down, holding his arm out to her.

“You should definitely be proud of yourself, God of Thunder. You put on quite a show.” She burrowed down into one of the covers they had kicked off earlier, not minding that her sweat soaked body made the sheets wrap around her like a second skin.

“I aim to please you.” He murmured, watching her get comfortable. He reached over her to turn out the light and bathed the room in full darkness, save the twinkling of a few stars outside of his window. Thor lay facing the ceiling, listening to her settling breaths. He would wait for her to fall asleep before curling around her and pulling her into his protective side. He had learned early on that she was not one to initiate the softer areas of what they had done, but she would come to him if he pulled her in. He heard her breathing even out and turned, nestling her into him. He laid his hand on her hip, running his finger over her cooling skin, reveling in its softness. He pressed a gentle kiss on her shoulder, not wanting to wake her, but yearning to touch her, to be near her, to be intimate with her.

Thor cursed himself for wanting so much more than she was obviously comfortable giving. Though they sated their lust just find, he yearned to pull her beneath him and take her slowly, sleepily, as if there were not a care in the cosmos. His heart seized, and he bit his tongue. He knew if he whispered his feelings for her, she would turn from him. Though she was comfortable sharing her body with him, he knew he had a long way to go before she shared her heart. Thor wrapped his arm around her tighter and pulled her in, molding every inch of their bodies together. He kissed her cheek then her shoulder, whispering the words he dare not say to her while she was conscious, not yet anyway. He would figure out some way to persuade her that she was safe with him, that whatever tragedy befell her would not happen again. His heart yearned for her.

“I love you,” he whispered into the night, needing to say the words before they overwhelmed him. Perhaps one day he could say them to her conscious mind, but for now, he prayed that her subconscious would carry his words to her dreams, and she would know that despite her fear, despite what she considered to be her flaws, he loved her fully.


End file.
